A treatment procedure for many gastrointestinal tract problems such as hemorrhoids, mucositis, early gastrointestinal cancer, and varices (vascular and lymphatic malformations) is Ligation Banding, an Endomucosal Resection (EMR) procedure. In this procedure, an elastomeric band is deployed over an undesired tissue such as a dysplastic/metaplastic lesion, a varix, or an internal hemorrhoid. The band exerts a compressive force on the tissue causing it to neck and form a polyp. The polyp may be resected using a snare loop or other resection device.
With conventional technologies, complications may arise. For example, a band can deploy at an angle, placing it over a smaller or larger region than desired. In such instances, the band may fail to compress the tissue properly, either producing a necked polyp, or increasing the risk of perforating the underlying muscular layer. As typically arranged, the bands are stretched over a housing and may require an operator to apply force for deployment. The present disclosure is directed to overcoming the disadvantages mentioned above as well as other problems in the art.